Fourre tout du ship
by MlleMallaury
Summary: Retrouvez ici, des textes que j'ai écris sur différents ships : Terraink, Brigrim, Unty/Unstiteuf et encore plein d'autres encore. [Yaoi] Présence de lemon.
1. Introduction

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau recueil.

Un recueil sans thème particulier à part que de base, comme le titre l'indique, se sont des SMS ou des messages Skype qui ont été envoyés.

Les ships, seront variés mais pas trop cela sera selon ceux que je veux vous montrez en l'instant.  
Evidemment si les personnes cités souhaite le retrait d'un texte les concernant, je ne m'y opposerait pas.

Je vous fais donc des bisous et vous dis donc à dans une page.

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous introduire._


	2. Terraink

On se retrouve pour le premier et quoi de mieux que de commencer par un **Terraink**.

 ** _Genre_** : Triste.

Sinon un gros bisous à moa femme Jo qui voulait me tuer.

* * *

 _ **Beaucoup trop réel..**_

* * *

Terracid avait une arme à la main. Et visais. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il devrait tuer son meilleur ami. À coup portant. Mais il ne devait pas hésiter. Il lui a avait promis.

《 Jusqu'au bout, et jusqu'au dernier. 》

Terracid regarda droit dans les yeux son ami. Enfin son petit ami. Et tira. Une larme sur sa joue coula. Il vit le plus petit, s'écrouler en arrière. Les yeux se fermant doucement.

Quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta. Il retira son casque, et son autre casque, mais de réalité virtuelle cette fois-ci.  
Une caresse sur son visage effaça la larme qui avait coulé.

"Bien joué, mon Terra." Avait susurré son amour

" C'était beaucoup trop réaliste à mon goût."

Il tira alors son aimé pour qu'il s'assoie sur ses genoux. Et qu'il puisse enfin embrasser les lèvres rosées de son petit homme.

* * *

Pas tapez ! Moi gentille.

Bon pas de grand blabla, je vous laisse. Et vous dis à la prochaine !

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	3. InTheUnty

Voilà voilà on se retrouve pour un petit threesome entre **Unsterbliicher** , **InThePanda** , et **NewTiteuf** ou bien raccourcit à **InTheUnty**

 ** _Genre_** : ThreeSome du sexe.

Maintenant que ceci est dit. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Unster était appuyé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, se faisant prendre par-derrière par un InThePanda très excité par le corps du plus petit. Et il le pilonnait de plus en plus violemment. Les gémissements de Unster se transformèrent en crie de luxure les plus divins.

《Unster dis moi...》

NT venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Choqué dans un premier temps de voir ces deux hommes ensembles, mais surtout dans cette position.

Unster lui lança un regard totalement rempli de désir et d'envie. Et entre deux gémissements, purement bandant.

《 Aaaaah... Viens là NT... Aaah.. Je vais m'occuper de toi. 》

S'approchant doucement de ce tableau de luxure. Arrivé à porter de Unster, il se fit tirer sur le canapé où était appuyer ce dernier.

《 Allonge toi... 》

Comme hypnotisé par Unster, il obéit s'allongea. Unster défit le pantalon de Nt, et lui demanda de le baisser avec son caleçon, ce qu'il fit. Unster et InThePanda pouvaient constater que Newtiteuf bandait très fortement, grâce à eux.

Unster déposa alors ces lèvres sur le gland rosé de Newtiteuf qui a ce contact gémit sévèrement. InThePanda donna un coup plus fort surprenant Unster qui ouvrit la bouche et sous la violence du choc englouti le sexe entier de Newtiteuf. Qui lui aussi surprit lâcha un gémissement de pure luxure.

C'est sous ce signe de luxure que continua l'après-midi de Unster, Newtiteuf, et de InThePanda.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous as plu.

Donc à la prochaine !

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	4. Terraink (2)

Très petit **Terraink** ! Où les rôles classiques s'inverse !

 _ **Genre :**_ Sexuel

Je vous laisse découvrir ça.

* * *

Les gémissements emplissaient le salon d'un jeune couple. Laink et Terracid étaient allongé sur leur canapé.

Laink était au-dessus de Terracid allant et venant en lui. Faisant gémir énormément ce dernier.

Les mains de Terracid griffaient allègrement le dos de Laink.

《Putain Terra ! Tu es tellement serré ! 》

Laink replongea dans le cou de Terra et y posa sa marque. La jouissance de ce couple monta encore.

Ils jouirent en même temps. Laink s'effondra sur Terra, à bout de souffle.

《 Et si on allait prendre une douche mon Laink 》

* * *

Ok, c'est très petit. Mais dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez !

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	5. Terraink (3)

Ne me tapez pas, je suis de retour ! Donc ici se trouve un **Terraink**

 _ **Genre** : _ Triste/Espoir

A vos yeux pour la lecture !

* * *

 **Un nouveau horizon.**

* * *

\- Putain ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! Tu déconnes ou quoi !

Un regard, un simple regard assombri par la tristesse. Du plus profond de son regard océan, une larme s'écoula. Les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant plus que raison, le froid commençant à mordre violemment son corps de jeune homme. Pourquoi il allait faire ça ? Il ne savait pas, mais son envie de partir grandissait encore une fois.

\- Ne me laisse pas.. Damien.. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas.. Pas maintenant.. Pas au moment où j'ai tout quitté pour toi, pour notre amour.. Il me restera quoi si tu pars hein ?! Rien..

Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences, mais le regard de son petit ami, le fit réfléchir. Et lança la demande la plus insensée.

\- Alors viens avec moi Thomas.. Pars avec moi ! Je ne sais pas encore où ! Mais on recommencera tout, loin de cette vie, loin de ces gens intolérants.

Cette voix venait du plus profond de son cœur, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Pour son propre bien, il devait tout quitter, et ne jamais revenir.

\- Allons y..

Il ne mesura pas la réponse de son amour. Il avait dit oui. Il était prêt à le suivre, loin de tout, mais surtout loin d'ici, pour tout recommencer. Thomas se rapprocha de lui.. Et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thomas glissa lentement sa main dans la sienne. Une douce chaleur se créa réchauffant le corps gelé de Damien. Il se dirigèrent tous deux main dans la main, vers la voiture du plus grand. Et ils prirent la route. Ne regardant pas en arrière, ne voyant que dans leurs champs de vision, l'horizon, qui leurs promettait un avenir plus beau. Ensemble.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire !

A la prochaine.

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	6. Terraink (4)

Et un autre **Terraink**!

 _ **Genre**_ : Sexuel.

 **/!\** _Précision importante_ : La scène se déroule sur un canapé, et Terracid est assis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Terra n'en pouvait plus ! Laink était beaucoup trop bandant dans cette position. Il était à genoux presque à 4 pattes, entièrement nu, son sexe dans sa bouche normalement si innocente. Ses yeux chocolats le fixaient avec une lueur de malice, les allumant.

Une des mains de Laink alla s'aventurer près des bourses de Terra, il commença à titiller un endroit qu'il savait sensible, un petit bout de peau situé sous les testicules, qui faisait monter le plaisir au plus haut point. Un gémissement de pur luxure sortie de sa bouche. Il voulait que Laink arrête pour passer à une manche beaucoup plus intéressante.

Laink sortit alors le sexe bandé de Terra de sa bouche, et sans prévenir à l'avance, s'empala violemment sur Terra. Laink était assis sur Terra, les mains accrochées autour de son cou pour avoir plus d'appuis, il montait et descendait sans cesse. Les mains de Terra n'étaient pas en reste. Elles agrippaient fermement ses hanches. De temps à autre un clac significatif se faisait entendre souvent suivit d'un gémissement de bonheur de Laink.

Ils firent l'amour dans cette seule et unique position, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. Laissant aussi leurs mains courir sur l'autre corps, le redécouvrant pour son bon plaisir.

Quand ils sentirent l'extase approcher, tous deux se recollèrent. S'embrassant comme des damnés. Des coups plus violents, plus amoureux, mais plus sauvages avant tout.

Ils jouirent à quelques minutes d'intervalle, Laink le premier venant entre leurs deux corps nus, et brillants de sueur. Et Terracid en second quand il sentit les contractions caractéristique d'une éjaculation. Remplissant l'intimité de Laink de son sperme.

Les souffles erratiques se calmèrent. Et fut alors soufflé :

\- On recommence quand tu veux..

* * *

Voilà c'est fini !  
Dîtes moi donc ce que vous en avez pensez.

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	7. Brigrim

On se retrouve pour un petit **Brigrim**. Sous forme de lettre, une première.

 _ **Genre**_ : Amour

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _« Mon amour, oui je m'adresse à toi._

 _Toi._

 _Mon Mickaël._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris la plume en cet instant. Mais j'avais besoin de t'écrire._

 _Un besoin de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Et pourtant tu en sais déjà beaucoup._

 _Tu te souviens du moment où pour la toute première fois nos yeux se sont croisés ? Cette journée là, où on se rencontrait IRL, bien sûr on s'était vu par skype, mais c'était différent ce jour là. On avait vraiment un contact._

 _Et te souviens tu les fois d'après, et surtout celle de notre emménagement ensemble. Quand on a enfin décidé de sauter le pas et d'avancer tous les deux dans un nouveau chapitre de notre vie. Qui aurait pu le penser, ou même l'imaginer ? Je l'avoue, pas moi._

 _Au départ, je me suis dis qu'on verrait bien où cela nous mènerait, là où la vie nous emporterait. Mais notre relation a vite grandi, et là j'ai réalisé. J'étais tombé littéralement amoureux de toi, amour._

 _Ce qui aurai pu n'être qu'une passade s'est transformé, et est devenue une relation sérieuse, et posée. Rien ne pouvait aller à notre encontre, ni les critiques, ni les regards jugeurs sur nos ressemblances et surtout notre différence. Oui, nous étions deux hommes. Mais deux hommes épanouis._

 _On a continué de marcher, encore et encore. Et on marche toujours, l'un à côté de l'autre se souriant quotidiennement. Ne regardant en arrière que pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble._

 _J'aurais pu te raconter notre histoire, mais tu la connais aussi bien que moi._  
 _J'aurais pu juste te dire je t'aime, mais ça tu l'entends tous les jours._  
 _J'aurais pu te dire combien ma vie avait changée depuis que tu es là, mais ça tu as pu le constater en même temps que moi._

 _J'aurais pu te dire que je ne me voyais plus sans toi, mais ça aussi tu le sais bien._

 _Mais ce que je pourrais te dire, c'est que j'espère que notre chemin sera long, peut-être rencontrera-t-il des embûches, mais nous serons ensemble._

 _Mon amour._  
 _Ton Grégoire. »_

* * *

Dîtes moi ce que vous avez penser de ce type d'écrit (sous forme de lettre)  
Et si cela vous tenterais d'autres textes sous cette forme.

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	8. Terraink (5)

Bonjour, on se retrouve pour une série de 6 minis textes **Terraink**

 ** _Genre_** : Triste

* * *

\- Pourquoi Thomas ? Tu peux me le dire au moins !

Le dit Thomas ne répondit pas et baissa le regard devant son petit ami.

\- Damien.. C'est fini. C'est tout. Laisse-moi maintenant.

C'était cruel, mais cela serait pour le mieux, pour lui, comme pour Damien, mais surtout pour eux. Pour ne rien gâcher..

* * *

A toute de suite !

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	9. Terraink (6)

Et au suivant toujours **Terraink**

 _Genre_ : Triste

* * *

\- Part ! Je ne te retiens pas Thomas !

S'il savait que cette phrase aurait autant d'impact, il ne lui aurait pas dit. Et il ne serait pas aujourd'hui, seul comme un con dans un appartement qui abritait autre fois leur amour secret.

* * *

Oui ok.. Il est genre extrêmement court mais vous pouvez quand même laissez votre avis !

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	10. Terraink (7)

Et encore une nouveau.

 ** _Genre_** : Triste.

* * *

\- Pourquoi Damien ? Hein pourquoi !

Voir son petit ami lui hurler ces mots, lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait fait une erreur, mais il regrettait d'autant plus maintenant qu'il voyait des larmes coulez sur les douces joues de son amour. Il voulu les effacer de sa main, mais son geste fut coupé.

\- Garde tes mains dégueulasses pour ta pute..

* * *

Dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	11. Terraink (8)

Et un autre Terraink !

 _ **Genre :** Triste_

* * *

\- Tu avais dit que tu m'aimais Damien ! C'était des mensonges, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Oui, je t'ai menti Thomas.

Il n'en revenait pas. Alors c'était vrai, Damien lui mentait depuis déjà des mois. Cela ne pouvait durer, il tourna les talons. Ne voulant pas montrer à son ex-petit ami, et ex amant la seule et unique larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

* * *

Laissez donc un avis.

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	12. Terraink (9)

Et un 5ème pour la table des lecteurs de **Terraink** !

 _ **Genre** _ : Amour

* * *

\- Embrasse-moi !

Thomas ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, pourquoi son meilleur ami lui demandait ça. Damien s'était rapproché, mais n'avait aucun contact avec Thomas. Il effleura juste de ces lèvres les siennes. Il se retira presque aussitôt, et se retourna.

\- Pardon.. Je n'aurais pas du.

Damien amorça le mouvement pour partir, mais Thomas ne comptait pas le laisser. Il s'élança derrière lui, et le prit dans ces bras, il logea son visage dans le dos du plus grand.

\- Reste..

* * *

Alors, au moins lui il est pas triste !

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	13. Terraink (10)

Et voilà c'est le dernier de cette série de **Terraink  
**  
 ** _Genre :_** Surprise.

* * *

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? En pointant le lit.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Mec, je pensais qu'on avait été clairs..

Une petite de boule de poil noir était en train de dormir tranquillement sur leur lit. La petite chose ouvrit un œil, dressa ses oreilles et se leva. Il s'étira de tout son saoul, et miaula. Le petit être descendit du lit, et venu se frotter aux jambes du plus grand. Le regard de ces yeux les plus mignons.

\- Miaouuuuu.

\- Thomas..

\- Damien. Regarde le !

Et c'est comme ça que dans l'appartement du jeune couple, un nouveau membre vient les rejoindre.

* * *

Alors, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé de tout ça.  
Des bisous.

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


	14. Zerano

Petit OS sur un ship que je ne vous ai jamais publié, un **Zerano** !

 ** _Genre :_** Embrassade ** _  
_**

* * *

 **Action ou vérité ?**

* * *

\- Tu n'es pas capable espèce de gros TAAARD !

ZeratoR venait de hurler, comme à son habitude, sur son ami Fukano. Qui le regardait un air gêné.

\- Bon, vous n'allez pas y passer la nuit non plus. Embrassez-vous et c'est réglé.

Car oui, Zera avait décidé pour fêter sa crémaillère d'inviter plusieurs amis à lui, dont Fuka, mais ce que ce dernier n'avait pas prévue c'est qu'ils se mettent à jouer à Action ou vérité. Comme les questions étaient de plus en plus personnel, il préféré les esquiver en choisissant les actions. Il avait eu de tout, boire un verre cul sec, chanter, danser, et là, passant du tout au tout son action était d'embrasser son ami. Sur la bouche. Avec la langue. Pendant une minute. 60 secondes.

\- Bon alors ! Pas que je m'impatiente de mélanger nos salives dans un ballet de langues. Mais va falloir se bouger mon Fuka.

"Mon Fuka", c'était pourtant rien un surnom et un possessif lancé au hasard. Mais ça lui permit de reprendre constance. Et de s'avancer vers l'homme en face de lui. Il posa dans un geste un peu violent la main dans la nuque du plus grand et l'attira a lui. Fukano surprit tout le monde par ces gestes, et surtout Zera qui ne s'attendait pas à être embrassé de tel sorte. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure demandant la permission d'entrer dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se mouvaient et dansaient un ballet endiablé. Aucun des deux ne serait dire ni même penser combien de temps ce baiser avait duré, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que tous les deux l'avaient grandement appréciée. 

* * *

ET voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !_


End file.
